


Best Friend's Brother

by monochri



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Anal Fingering, Forced Orgasm, Hop is 8, Kibana is 14, Leon is not champion yet, M/M, Other, Pokephilia, kibana thinks he's a dragon, leon is 15, take the tags seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochri/pseuds/monochri
Summary: Raihan has a... a thing, for Leon's little brother. And he just doesn't know what to do about it.Sliggoo is nothing but encouragement - and she must be right, go after what he wants, the kid is cute!...and, I mean, a dragon takes what he wants, right?
Relationships: Hop/Kibana | Raihan, Kibana | Raihan / Numeil | Sliggoo / Hop
Kudos: 59





	Best Friend's Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This will be my first fic on here, I hope you enjoy! I've had this in my head for a while, lol.
> 
> TAKE THE TAGS SERIOUSLY, PLEASE. If you don't want to read something like this, just don't read it!

“Charmeleon! Use Flamethrower!” His rival called, and Raihan almost spaced for a moment before his adrenaline kicked in again. He forgot that they always battled in the fields outside of Postwick when he came over for sleepovers – and that costed him his Vibrava being knocked right out of the air behind them. “That’s not fair! You didn’t even tell me you were starting!” Raihan shouted, getting a laugh from his purple-haired friend who gave Charmeleon a gentle pat on the head. “Then get ready, because we’re coming at ya, heh.”

A potion later, Vibrava was back to thrilled and beyond ready to launch himself into the playing field, crying excitedly as Leon encouraged his ever-winning Charmeleon forward. “Dragon breath!” Raihan called, and Charmeleon dodged as if second nature, his trainer not even calling for him to do so. They battled, their two partners swinging and lunching and jumping and shouting at eachother, the two teen boys laughing along with them when they’d land a hit or seething slightly as if they could feel the energy of an attack dispersed to their Pokémon.

Leon won. Again. “Good job, man, catching us completely off guard like that so you’d win again,” Raihan muttered as he allowed Vibrava a rest in his ball. Leon barked in laughter, hugging his award-winning lizard with his arms and getting a happy cry of affection from him as they tumbled into the grass and giggled. Smiling adoringly at the older rival of his, Raihan let the two have their moment and turned to start heading back to the path from Wedgehurst to the other’s hometown. “W-wait up!” The soon-to-be champion shouted in embarrassment, pushing Charmeleon up and running after him, his flaming companion a few steps behind.

“Oh- hey, Hop!” Hop? Raihan followed the other’s attention to the fence blocking their little town from the fields and his heart leapt into his mouth. As Leon rushed to greet his younger brother, Raihan’s face went hot and he kept his hands stuffed into his giant hoodie as he walked after him to say hi as well. “Did you see that battle?” “Yeah! You two totally wiped the floor with him!” Hop giggled excitedly, bouncing on his heels and getting a small headbutt from Wooloo, who stood beside him and urged him to acknowledge the slightly frowning other teen. “And you totally got ahead of him a few times – it was so cool! But Leon can’t lose!” He giggled again, throwing his little arms around his older brother as Wooloo bumped noses with Charmeleon and the two wiggled their bodies at eachother in greetings of their own.

Raihan, defeated now emotionally and in battle, shrugged at the two. “Yeah, yeah, he’s cool. Can we go to your house now? I’m hungry as hell.” He said in annoyance, and the brothers separated as Hop ran off to the path with his arms out behind him and the two Pokémon out of their balls chased after him, shouting their names in excitement to catch up with him. “No hard feelings, right? Sorry I ambushed you guys, mate.” Leon said suddenly as they walked, catching his draconic rival’s attention and getting a dismissive wave of embarrassment. “Eh, I shoulda expected it. You know if your mum’s made pudding again? I love her pudding,” He said warmly, and Leon smiled at his foodie friend before stuffing his hands in his own blue jacket’s wool-lined pockets.

By the time the two had arrived, Leon’s mum was standing at the door with Charmeleon, and she smiled warmly at her talented son and his best friend. “Leon! Rai, sweetie, come in – I made you two that pudding you like, but you can only have some after dinner. Come help me cook, Leon.” She said happily, and her son nodded as they followed her into the house and Charmeleon hopped into his Pokéball with a button click. Mum never let the fire type roam the house after he set the curtains on fire that one time accidentally.

The two rivals split apart in the house, Raihan watching the two in the kitchen for a few moments before turning to the living room and plopping himself onto the couch. Hop was playing with Legos on the floor, and it brought a broad smile to the older boy’s face. “Whatcha buildin’?” He asked, leaning down and crossing his legs. Hop looked up and him and his face tinted pink. “Oh- I’m building a Pokémon centre. I’ve been working on it for a few days.” He said proudly, and Raihan laughed a bit as he moved down to sit on the floor beside him, hands still in his pockets as he watched the other work. The telly was on the History channel, so he had nothing better to do, and the kid looked like he was having a blast with these. “Can I help?”

“Guys! Dinner!” Leon shouted after about fifteen minutes, startling Raihan into dropping the roof he was making. Luckily it stayed intact, and Hop had already jumped up to go get food, because if he saw that he probably would have lost his mind. So Raihan simply set the roof down beside the rest of the kit, pushing himself up off the floor and wandering over to the table, sitting in their guest chair like usual and letting Sliggoo and Vibrava out to go eat with Wooloo in the kitchen. Charmeleon was told to mind his tail if he was going to go eat too, then allowed to run off after them to find his own bowl to perch over.

Dinner was lovely. Milktank steak over dry curry (Leon’s favourite, of course) with some Pecha berries to the side for Hop and some Cheri berries for Raihan to mix in with his own food (and as much as he appreciated the gesture, Cheri berries just weren’t hot enough for him, which sucked – but it was nice to mix in with the dryness of Chesto berries). After, they had Combee honey-bread pudding and talked about anything from their gym challenge to Hop’s Lego sets.

Now, with bellies full and their Mum washing the dishes, the brothers and their guest went to the couch to watch cartoons and play on their rotom phones. Raihan posted another status update of him ‘hanging out with the bros’, knowing it would likely flop like every other post he made that wasn’t his Pokémon evolving or the middle of a battle. He didn’t mind though, he liked posting pictures of things – himself included. Eventually Leon and Hop’s mum decided she was going to retire for the day, heading up to her room and reminding the boys not to stay up too late and to get Hop to bed by a certain time (what time, none of them had paid attention to, as it was mutually agreed that the boy would stay up with them no matter how late). 

At some point, Sliggoo and Wooloo came over to cuddle with their trainers, Vibrava curling up over Leon’s shoulders – and Raihan was more than welcoming to the messy little dragon. It was just water – really thick water – so he knew there would be no damage done to the furniture, but he still tried keeping the sticky mess of a Pokémon from getting herself all over the place.  
Everything was going nicely until Hop passed out on Raihan’s shoulder, Wooloo on his lap and Leon dozing off in the corner of the couch. Raihan would be dozing off too, but Sliggoo was far from letting that happen – and Hop had leaned onto him just enough to catch his full attention, his face turning red. He had his favourite poké-playdate (what he called their ‘bonding’ time – he was a hormonal teenager with a goo monster, after all, what’s to be expected?) on his lap, and his biggest crush pressed up against his arm. God, what could go wrong?

“Sliggoo, can you return for me?” Raihan whispered gently, bringing his hand up to rub at the still playful snail’s face and getting a quiet giggle from her face naturally sucking his hand in, but she nodded in acceptance and disappeared in a bright flash of red that made Leon snap awake and Hop scrunch up his nose in disturbance. “Oh, geez, it’s getting so late – I think I’mma head to bed, can you help me carry them? You can get Wooloo, you’re stronger anyway.” Leon said with a yawn, covering his mouth and stretching his tired arms and legs out as far as he could muster as Raihan’s shoulders slumped slightly and he looked at the remainder of dampness that didn’t get fully picked up by his Pokémon’s disappearance. “Sure,” He mumbled, gently poking at Hop’s face and frowning at the endlessly deep sleeper’s lack of a response. Gently, he pushed him up and stood, Leon holding him from slipping over. Raihan prodded at the wooly partner the youngest had and it made a soft bleat as he picked it up in his arms, shushing it quietly and letting it nuzzle itself back to sleep in his arms as Leon situated himself to hold Hop bridal style, Raihan amused by it ‘til he noticed the other’s hand supporting his thighs and he had to look to the stairs and tilt his head slightly. “G-go on, I’ll follow you,” He whispered, and Leon turned to go upstairs with his dragon-loving friend behind himself.

Settling Hop and Wooloo down on his bed like this was one thing, but the Wooloo fully waking up and nudging at his trainer’s face was unacceptable – so Leon said a quick apology and the sheep Pokémon was sucked into its ball. Leon set him down on the boy’s desk, and the two teens turned to walk out, going to the older brother’s room and changing right in front of eachother, not caring in the least about seeing either body. Raihan dug through his overnight for clothes for the next day, and Leon set up his bed on the floor out of blankets and pillows since he’d changed faster (did he have to be first for everything like that?). Tugging his trapinch-patterned trousers over his legs, Raihan looked at his rotom phone as it flew up to alert him of a couple instámon notifications that he dismissed and flopped down onto the pile of blankets and pillows to situate them more properly, Leon hopping up into his own bed.

The two had shared his bed before, but it ended with Leon’s foot in his mouth, so he was definitely not going to do it again – the reckless sleeper was not one to be messed with. Or was he the reckless one? Either way, they could not share a bed, as uncomfortable as it was. “Night,” Leon shot him as he flicked the lamp on his bedside off, and Raihan returned it lazily.

About an hour passed, and Raihan was still not tired – but now Sliggoo’s ball was twitching and shaking in his bag and he sat up to check if Leon was fully asleep or not. Satisfied with the other’s dumb sleepy face, he turned to his bag and grabbed her jumping ball to step out into the hall and let her out, shushing her instantly as she wiggled and almost made an excited ‘brrr’ sound. “What’s up, love? You know we can’t do anything while we’re here,” He whispered to her, and she pouted at him before leaning forward to nuzzle at his thighs, grabbing at the once dry pajama pants and tugging them down – Raihan stumbling back a couple steps and laughing quietly in embarrassment. “Stop it, you’re gonna make me wake someone up – we can’t do anything right now, okay?” He gave her a gentle pet on the head, not minding that her goo stuck to him as he did so. He crouched down to meet her eye level, and she immediately kissed him. He didn’t push her back, just silently giggled and kissed her goopy mouth right back before pulling away and wiping at his slippery face. “Okay, there- we kissed, so return, yeah?”

With a shake of her head, Sliggoo slid up onto him from between his slightly parted legs and he gasped slightly at the warm goo slipping into his shirt. He pouted at her. “Stop it. Or you’ll be in trouble.” He said vaguely, and she made a soft bubbly giggle at him as she nuzzled her mouth against his again and he sighed as he was pulled into it again. His hands came up to pet at her slimy face again, neither minding much when his fingers would dip past her… cell, wall, thingy. “Geez, can we at least go in the bathroom if you’re gonna be so stubborn?” He whispered when he pulled away to breathe, and she shook her head before looking at… Raihan turned his head to see where she was looking and his heart skipped a beat. Hop’s door. He was making out with his Pokémon literally three feet from the boy’s door and he was making no real attempt to stop it. Snapping himself from his thoughts, he looked back at Sliggoo with a frown. “What? In there? No. I’m serious about that, no.” He told her firmly, getting a small pout from the slimy dragon-snail and a wiggle of her butt. “No.”

Raihan had told Sliggoo countless times that he wished he could tell the young boy how he felt – he’d told Sliggoo because she was one of the only ones who wouldn’t tell on him, who loved giving in to his sexual fantasies so eagerly, and continuously supported every idea he had in his naughty hormone-driven brain. What he didn’t realize fully was that Sliggoo could have gotten a crush on Hop too – or worse, was telling him to act on his own. He knew fully well that dirty perverts had no business doing things, as much as he wanted to tell himself otherwise. And he’d called himself a dirty pervert enough for it to have stuck in his head. But that didn’t change the fact he was head-over-heels lusting after the poor boy, who was literally building with Legos with him not even four hours ago.  
Sliggoo wiggled against him, and he felt his dick twitch as he inhaled sharply again. “No. We’re not doing anything with him, I’ve told you this so many times. He’s not old enough.” He said with a small growl to his voice, which he forgot only made Sliggoo all the more excited for him at times – and a warmer type of slime found its way to his crotch. He breathed heavily at the feeling, eyes lidded and hands sliding down her to her ‘shell’ to urge her closer. He’d get off three feet from his door, but he would not be going in there by any circumstances.

And that’s how Raihan ended up at the foot of Hop’s bed on wobbly, soaked knees, palms on the foot of his mattress and eyes locked onto his sleeping form as Sliggoo giddily slurped and gurgled on his cock as quietly as she could. His pants were at the door and the door was locked but he still felt terrified that Leon could walk in at any moment – or, fuck, worse – his mum. He knew the kid was a heavy sleeper and that was one of his favourite things about him, wanting nothing more than to do exactly this (without Sliggoo here would have been preferred) for almost a year now – since they’d started letting him come over for these sleepovers.

Whimpering quietly, the dragon-lover looked down at his purple Pokémon and she smiled up at him so adorably, so supportively, and his head swelled in a conflict between right and wrong so hard he’d lost track of what all was happening. Nothing about this was socially acceptable in any way. He wasn’t supposed to kiss his dragons, he wasn’t supposed to let them play with his dick, he wasn’t supposed to be letting his Sliggoo suck his dick at the foot of Hop’s bed, he wasn’t supposed to be lusting after his best friend’s little brother, and he wasn’t supposed to even be in here. But here he was, doing all of the above, knees shaking as Sliggoo’s warm little hands rubbed at his thighs and her slimy bits wiggled their way around him so well he thought she might digest him like the Pokédex claimed she would. That only turned him on more, though.

Getting off in Sliggoo’s mouth while Hop slept hardly a metre away from them wasn’t all though, no, of course not – because Sliggoo wanted nothing more than to satisfy her master, so she popped off of him and he blanched down at her as she climbed up onto the bed beside the younger boy. ‘What are you doing?’ He mouthed at her silently, shock in his icy blue eyes as she prodded at his face and left a small trail of slime from her hand to his face. Hop wrinkled his nose up and wiped his blanket on his face, drying it once more as she smiled at her trainer, wiping her hands on the bed to tell him to dry his own and he felt his heart sink to his stomach. She… she wanted him to go up there, with the two of them, on the bed. She probably wanted him to touch the boy, since his hands could be dried. And what did he do? He dried his hands on the sheets and brought himself up there, dick bouncing as he moved and knees hardly supporting himself as he sat at the lower half of the sleeping boy.

Getting a wide smile from his Sliggoo did nothing to ease his nerves.

This was so, so, so, so fucking wrong. He should not be doing this. He should be on Leon’s floor asleep right now, and he shouldn’t have ever told his Sliggoo about his perverted crush, and he should have just pretended he didn’t like him and he should have -– Sliggoo grabbed his wrist, moving his hand to touch the boy’s shorts. Fuck. Fuck. The curve of his hips and ass made his already hard dick ache, and he practically lost himself the second he got the push from the ‘mon. His other hand moved up to touch his thighs where his brother had previously in the innocent gesture of bringing him up here, though Raihan’s touch was much more explorative – gently prodding his fingers between the two and sliding them up to just before he could touch the other’s shorts.  
Raihan’s hand cupped the boy’s ass perfectly, so much so that he almost convinced himself it was supposed to be like this. He was supposed to be touching the cutest boy he’d ever seen, and he was supposed to wake him up and make him feel good. Right? That’s what this was. Sliggoo was just helping him help his crush feel good with him. That’s all he wanted.

Hop stirred when Raihan’s finger dipped between his asscheeks from between the shorts, and the older boy almost screamed and ran away from the surprise of it, but the younger didn’t wake up and he sat there frozen until Sliggoo touched his arm again to remind him that this was real, this was happening, and he was fucking enjoying it. Like some sick fuck from Spikemuth. That’s where paedophiles come from, right? That’s what his mum told him, anyway, and he hadn’t gotten to the Dark type gym yet, so he had no choice but to prepare to see some paedophiles there. Though, he guessed he could relate to them now.

As his hands slowly went back to exploring Hop’s body, Raihan found himself tugging his shirt up slightly and fixating on his slight belly. The tiniest amount of baby fat on him still, and he wasn’t yet at the stage he and Leon were at – it made his face combust in red and his hands push the cloth up past his chest. And, oh, his chest, the sweet little nubs of pink that were already hardening from the cold air drove him crazy. He reached up to glaze his fingers over one curiously, liking the feeling and tweaking one just enough to make the sleeping boy whimper.

Sliggoo, not wanting her trainer to lose his erection, slid under his arm while he wasn’t paying attention and started to get back to work from before – making him gasp sharply and try to smother a moan with his hand. Ah geez, Raihan thought, she must want him to hurry up – they really didn’t have all night, did they?

Tugging his shorts down slowly, Raihan almost giggled at Hop’s Wooloo underwear, but he didn’t, simply tugged them down too and glided them down his legs to his knees where he left them. Gently, he pushed himself up to get a better look at the boy’s package – and he almost laughed again at how small it was. How mean of him, but it was just really cute, very Hop-like and small and he liked it a lot. His hand touched at the boy’s now bare ass curiously, and his face heated up once more as he did so. He was so.. so soft, god, everything about Hop was perfect, wasn’t it?

Gently, Raihan coaxed the boy into rolling onto his back, getting no resistance at all as he did so. His hand gently moved down his stomach, and he got a giggle he hadn’t expected, drawing his hand back instantly in fear of him having awoken. But Sliggoo seemed unfazed, so he put his palm on Hop’s small member and palmed him in utter silence, amazed as it hardened and grew some, but when it stopped, he almost giggled again. Hop’s legs spread delicately, his shorts moving down as they did so, and Raihan couldn’t help but trace his fingers down the other’s balls to touch at the cheeks he rested on. His hand moved down briefly to dip his finger into Sliggoo’s face goo before he reached up to press his finger between the boy’s cheeks. And, of course, that’s what woke him up.  
Hop’s eyes slowly blinked open, and he rubbed at his face with his hands before looking down at the darker skinned teen he saw as another older brother, focused intently with his eyes on his little privates. “R-Rai? What are you doing?” He said weakly, and Raihan immediately froze in place, Sliggoo looking up between the two in curiosity. The trainer looked at Hop anxiously, pupils so small in shock that his eyes seemed to be nothing but a reflective ice-blue from the nightlight across the room. As the two sat in silence, Raihan experimentally rubbed his finger against the other’s hole and Hop quite quickly pushed himself away from him – who held his hands up in surprise and as a declaration he wasn’t going to hurt him. “H-hey, it’s okay, it’s okay- I’m just,” Fuck, what was he doing? Molesting his friend’s younger brother? He didn’t finish that sentence.

“P-please don’t touch me there,” Hop said quickly when he decided Raihan wasn’t going to continue speaking, moving to pull his shorts and underwear back up, but Raihan’s hand (the one with no goo on it) darted out to tug them back down and to his ankles. Easily, like Leon, Raihan was stronger than Hop and it had won them many arguments with the young boy. He hoped this wouldn’t have to turn into one of those arguments. “P-please.” Hop repeated softly, and ice blue eyes met watery yellow ones as Raihan’s face turned red at the sight. “I-it’s okay, it’ll feel good, okay? You can feel good with me,” He said quietly, and Hop sniffled and rubbed at his nose. “G-good? I-I-I’m not supposed to let people touch me t-there,” He said quietly back to him, and Raihan nodded. “You’re not, I know. But you trust me, right? I’ve been your friend for years, Hopscotch. You’re okay. It’s gonna feel really good, I promise you.” Hop looked conflicted still, and Raihan held his other hand up in a nonthreatening way.

“Watch, okay? You- you can tell me to stop, if it doesn’t feel good,” Raihan brought his hand down to touch the other’s member again, and Hop immediately seized up, gasping at the feeling before pushing his hand away. “T-that tickles,” “But did it hurt?” “N-no,” “Then it feels good, okay?” Putting his hand back where it was, he stroked him delicately and as the other had started wiggling, he soon started to get into it, though he still looked unsure. “Do you want- me to stop?” Raihan asked softly, and Hop nodded a bit, to which Raihan’s eyebrows narrowed. “No you don’t.” He said in some annoyance, bringing his hand back down to gather Sliggoo’s slime before coming back up with a well slicked hand and placing it to cover the other’s entire lower region, getting a shocked gasp out of him from how warm it was. “R-R-Raihan-!” He said a bit loudly, and the mentioned jumped at the volume he harboured before shushing him desperately. “Shhhh, okay? Sh-sh-sh, you’re fine, it feels good, right?” He said quickly, and Hop sniffled again before nodding reluctantly.

Raihan gave him a reassuring smile before his hand turned upside-down and his fingers moved to play with between his cheeks again, and the boy wiggled away a bit, but Raihan tugged him back down by the shorts’ grip on his ankles and hummed softly. “Shh,” He shushed the other again, letting his fingers get the other slippery until he smiled up at the boy and asked, “Can- can you get up and roll over for me? On your knees? Please?” When Hop gave no response, Raihan sat up a bit more and ‘helped’ him himself, hands turning the other over and moving his legs so his butt would be up in front of him and the other was stuffing his face into the pillow in fear.

"I’m not going to hurt you, it’ll feel good, I promise,” Raihan reminded him, getting no response again as he pressed his fingers up against his well-revealed hole and gently prodded at it with his middle. Sliggoo stopped her sucking to move up to Hop’s revealed cock, and the boy made a muffled moan of surprise as her mouth wrapped around his entire area. Her tongue would come up too, to lick at where Raihan’s fingers were poking at, giving him more goo to play with as the tip of his finger gently prodded its way in. Overwhelmed already, Hop made a shrill whine and buried his face into the pillow harder, not knowing what to do with himself as he couldn’t tell if it hurt or not.

Soon, Raihan had opened him up enough to fit his whole finger in, and watched in amazement and horny thoughts as Hop constricted around him and pulled him in while trying to push him out. And soon, he was fitting his ring finger in too – both of them pushing into him and making the other squirm in pure discomfort but conflicted because Sliggoo made him feel too good to complain. As Raihan fingered him, Hop felt this bubbling feeling in his stomach and it scared him somewhat, but he trusted the dragon trainer, so this couldn’t be all bad, right?

“Nnnh-“ A sharp moan of intense overwhelming feelings later, and Sliggoo was more than happy to drink the tiniest amount of cum Raihan had ever seen shot into her translucent body. Though, he’d only ever seen his own in there, and that was more than enough for him, but seeing Hop’s drift down her throat drove him wild. And the sound he made made Raihan choke on his own moan.  
But that was that. Raihan pulled his fingers free from the younger boy and clicked the button on his ball, Sliggoo and the majority of her slime being sucked in in a flash of red as Raihan rubbed his own dick and looked at Hop nervously. “Y-you liked that?” He asked shakily, and the boy let his hips fall down onto the bed, giving no response as he passed out fully. Raihan pulled his shorts and underwear up for him and could only hope that his young crush didn’t tell his brother or something.

Creeping to the bathroom, Raihan wanked himself off desperately, pretending as hard as he could that he was fucking the poor boy into the bed and he was screaming in pleasure and loving every second of it – he came quite fast to those thoughts, panting hard and telling himself he would never do that again as he cleaned himself off and flushed his sexual energy away down the toilet.  
Walking back to Leon’s room felt weird, knowing the other was just sleeping that whole time – like he had not a clue in the world that his best friend just – just – Raihan silenced his own thoughts and buried himself into his bundle of blankets, desperate for any semblance of comfort away from his own panicked thoughts that Leon or his mum would find out and he’d go to jail or something.

When morning came, Leon woke before him, like usual. He shook his dragon loving rival awake and told him to get ready to go to breakfast, getting a groan and a nod as the younger of the two started changing into daily clothes. He grogged down the stairs and sat himself at the table across from Hop, who looked at him in slight surprise, but no one else noticed it as Leon sat himself by his brother and their mum sat at the head of the table after dishing them all some eggs.

“How was your night, sweetie?” Leon’s mum asked him, and the trainer smiled at her after swallowing some of his food – “It was good! Rai and I are gonna go fight Kabu later, is that okay?” He asked with a smile at his rival, who smiled back sheepishly and the woman nodded happily. “Rai, did you sleep well? I really ought to get you your own bed or something,” The boy nodded and his heartbeat sped up, “Y-yeah, just some weird dreams, haha.” He laughed a bit, and she laughed along with him.  
“Hop, did you sleep well?” There it was.

Hop blinked at her before nodding slowly, looking at Raihan with the most blank expression. “Mhm. I had a really weird dream too.”


End file.
